Keeping Up Appearances
by StellaOrbits
Summary: This is a sequel to The Ghost and The Nest. Here we see what happened with Melody after the boys left and how their reunion goes when they meet up again. **Contains spanking, mature language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Wait

**Sequel to The Ghost and The Nest

**I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. All other characters are my own.

**Contains spanking, mature language, and sexual situations

The Long Wait

It had been seven months since the last time I saw the Winchesters. At first, we talked or texted almost everyday. I was happy despite the loss of my father and the hole that the boys left behind when they went back to hunting on the move.

After a couple months, the contact became less. I stopped being the one to start conversations. I started to feel like a burden. So I would wait for either of them to say something first. I began to overanalyze every response. Every shortened word or limited reply cut me deep. With Sam it was always pretty straightforward as to what he meant. He was easy to read and even when he was stressed he pretty much stayed as a constant. But with Dean each short answer or ignored text threatened to throw me back into the abyss.

I would get to the point of sending random things just to get him to say something to me without seeming desperate. I didn't want him to know I was pushing him away, and I also couldn't bear to have him completely out of my life. I just needed him not to worry about me. He needed to be happy in his own life. But each passing day that went without our usual light banter hurt worse than before.

I was upset with myself. I was upset for needing him so much. I was upset for bothering him when I knew he was busy. I was sure I knew what he needed. And it wasn't me. He needed to move on and focus on better things. Things that would make him happy. Who was I to be the one to drag him down? What right did I have? But I just wanted to lie in his arms and laugh. I wanted to feel safe and loved. I wanted to feel not alone.

So I pushed him away. I shut him out. It seemed easy. He wasn't there to do anything about it. And he couldn't prove that I wasn't busy with a hunt. So I made sure to reply just enough to keep him away. If he didn't think I needed him, then he could do his own thing. But I still couldn't convince myself that I didn't need him.

And when our agreed upon six months came around, he apologized that they wouldn't be able to come visit for a couple weeks. They were onto something and it was on the other side of the country. When I hung up the phone, that last bit of hope left my body. I was crushed. I hadn't realized how much I had been looking forward for that moment to prove all of my dark thoughts wrong.

I let myself cry about it, then got mad at myself for crying about it. Then I shut down. It was hard to feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything. I felt myself fighting the darkness. But it was hard to find a reason as to why things weren't my fault.

I ignored all his text messages after that. Most of them were just telling me that once they were done they would come straight to me. And to stay out of trouble. When he called I would answer and try to sound pleasant. He never brought up the fact that I was able to answer the phone but not his text messages. And he sounded as pleasant as my faked voice sounded. But it all just felt so forced. I constantly found reasons to cut the conversation short because I could feel myself breaking. By the third call he finally said something.

"You know, you don't need to rush to get off the phone. It's nice to just hear your voice. To chat. Maybe even laugh. I don't know what's going on with you, but you can guarantee we will take care of it when Sam and I get there tomorrow. So you'd better figure out what it is that's bothering you."

I sat silently for a moment before responding. How could I tell him that I just felt like a burden? That he'd be better off if he just forgot about me completely and moved on. So I decided on just going with a short answer. Better not to let him think about what I wanted to say for longer than just the time he was going to spend at my house.

"OK. We will talk tomorrow. It will be nice to see you both. Bye."

I hung up the phone after my solemn statement. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything back. I immediately shut off my phone and went to lie down. No use getting more messages that would make me feel more guilty at this point. I knew what was on the schedule when they arrived. So why bother even fighting it.

I knew Dean was true to his word. True to the promise that I asked him to keep those seven months prior. I knew that tomorrow would be the first of many days over the next week that I would find it hard to sit comfortably. And the thought of that made me smile as tears escaped my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys Are Back In Town

The Boys Are Back In Town

I didn't think I would be able to sleep after the phone call with Dean, but I woke up on the couch twelve hours later. I hadn't even made it through picking out something to watch on TV. The smart player sat at the home screen, waiting for me to make a decision. I sat up to stretch out my stiff back and reached for the remote.

I stopped when I saw my phone sitting next to it. I changed my path and picked up my phone instead. Pressing the on button, I sat and watched it go through the power up. My heart was racing. I didn't know what I was going to find. I was sure there would be at least one threat about not being able to sit down for a week. I laughed to myself at my own stupidity.

When the phone finally finished turning on and finding a signal, I sat and watched as the notifications rolled in. When it finally seemed to be done, I started with the voicemails. There were only two, and I figured they would be fairly short.

"Melody, why must you insist on hanging up on me when you want to end a conversation. At least let me say goodbye. We'll talk about this later. I'll call you in the morning."

He didn't sound mad. But he definitely sounded tired. Ugh. Why couldn't he just let me deal with my own issues? I moved on to the second message.

"Son of a bitch, Mel. Why is your phone still off? We're going to be there soon."

Now he sounded annoyed and possibly worried. He definitely still sounded tired. I switched to my text messages. I had messages from both brothers. Sam's were always easier to swallow and he has messaged me more recently. So I clicked his name first.

 _I hope everything is okay. Dean said you might be sending him straight to voicemail. But it didn't ring for me either. So. I guess we'll see you in the morning._

 _Good morning! We're on the road again. Dean didn't sleep much. I think he's anxious to see you. I'm looking forward to it as well. See you soon._

I shut my eyes and groaned. The guilt was eating at me again. I knew Sam didn't mean anything by his text, but my conscience still ate away at me.

 _Dean's driving, but he asked me to update you. We are about 4 hours out. So I guess we'll see you around 11am._

I glanced over at the clock. 9:43. I couldn't believe I had really slept for half a day. I mean, I guess I could. I hadn't been sleeping well as of late, and something about knowing they were finally coming calmed me. I went back to Sam's messages.

 _Make that more like 10:30. We'll bring breakfast. See you soon._

I panicked a little at my shortened time. I threw down the phone and ran to brush my teeth and shower. As I quickly went through my morning routine, I took an extra moment to look at myself in the mirror. I looked more rested, but my eyes were still sad and tired. So I applied a little makeup before returning to my phone.

I glanced at the time once more. It was only 10:02. Dang. I sure knew how to hustle. I laughed at myself before switching to Dean's texts.

 _OK. I guess you're just hanging up and sending me to voicemail or turning off your phone. So. Bye. We'll talk about the attitude when I get there. Remember this is what you asked for me to do._

 _So your phone appears to be off still. I hope you turn it on soon. Or not. Doesn't matter. We're coming either way. I hope you're doing a lot of sitting, cuz you sure won't be able to once we're done._

I laughed at the prediction of the threat to my ass. I was actually surprised there weren't more messages. I read the final one then tried to figure out how to distract myself for the last 20 minutes of being able to sit comfortably.

 _Damnit, Mel! Why aren't you responding?_

 _We're on our way. See you soon._

I reread the words at least five times.

 _See you soon._

My heart jumped with joy. I ignored all his annoyed text messages and focused on their imminent arrival. I couldn't help but smile. They were really staying true to their word. Well. Dean's word. Though I was sure Sam knew all about it by now.

I turned on the TV and picked a movie. I went forward to the halfway point so it didn't look like I was just starting it. I cursed to myself as I realized I probably should have replied to Sam the second I read his messages. I quickly picked up my phone. 10:23.

 _Thanks, Sam. See you soon._

I set the phone next to me on the couch and tried to look natural and involved in my movie. I didn't even know what I had picked. I definitely was having a hard time looking natural. I moved positions every few seconds. I finally resorted to just lying down. At least that way if I fell asleep again, they couldn't be too upset.

Shortly after I got comfortable, I heard the Impala pull up. I stopped breathing and tried to listen over my movie. I didn't breathe until they got to the door and rang the bell.

I exhaled loudly and paused my movie as I got up to let them in. I took a moment to place a smile on my face before opening the door. I didn't know which brother I was about to see first, so I wanted to look as happy as I could. Behind the door appeared the face of a giant. Before I could open the door enough to see Dean, Sam scooped me up into his arms and squeezed me tight. He stepped inside with me floating slightly off the ground.

I couldn't help but laugh as I returned the hug.

"Hi Sam. It's so good to see you. I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too. It's been too long."

He set me down and kissed my cheek as Dean entered the house and shut the door behind himself. His eyes were scrutinizing my every move. Sam broke my frown at Dean as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go set my bag in my room. I'll be right back."

He kissed the top of my head as he passed. I hadn't even noticed the bag in his hand as he had been hugging me. Clearly I needed to wake up a little more. I was definitely not clear headed. I turned back from Sam to finally look Dean in the face.

He walked over to me and set down his bag. He frowned at me for a moment then grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me so hard it almost hurt. I let myself relax into it after a moment and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled his body closer to mine, closing off all the gaps that existed as I moved my arms to hold his scapula. He moved one hand to hold the base of my skull as the other one moved down my body.

Just before he reached my ass he pulled away, brushing my damp hair from my face and smiling. I moved my hands higher to wrap them around the back of his shoulders. He responded by moving both hands to my ass and squeezing as he went in to kiss me again. This time I pulled away from the kiss and placed my head against his chest.

He slid his hands up to my waist and pushed us apart slightly so he could see my face.

"Melody. Do you remember what we discussed the last time I saw you?"

I immediately cringed. I knew exactly what he had said. He told me if I ignored his texts or calls about checking to see how I was, he was going to warm my ass. Even if it wasn't on our six month schedule. There was no doubt that I had been ignoring him a lot recently. And there had definitely been a few texts that I thought he had let slide.

"Um. Yes. But I just didn't want you to keep feeling like you needed to check in on me."

He frowned and grabbed my shoulders.

"Me asking how you're doing on any particular day is not just some job that I do to check up on you. I'm asking because I care. Because I want to know. You not replying to me is what took up extra time that it shouldn't have. When I worry, I tend to get upset. Or angry. So you might want to apologize to Sam for getting the brunt of that. I already have. Please understand that I care about you. So whatever this ignoring game is that you're playing is, it needs to stop."

I tried to put my thoughts into words, but I couldn't seem to take in what he said while saying what I had planned out.

"Can we talk later? I think right now I just need to relax and have a normal breakfast with my two favorite guys."

"Shit. I left the breakfast in the car. I'll be right back. And we will definitely be talking later. I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Be right back."

He kissed my temple and ran back out the door. I grabbed his bag and turned to take it up to my room. If I didn't have a choice about talking, he didn't have a choice about where he would be sleeping. Or not sleeping. As I got to the bottom of the stairs he called out behind me.

"Thanks, Mel. I'll set up breakfast on the table."

I saw Sam coming down the hall as I climbed the stairs and looked back to smile down at him.

"Did I hear breakfast is in the kitchen?"

"Yup. I'll be right back down to join you guys!"

I quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, tossed Dean's bag on the bed, and almost tripped trying to rush back down the stairs.

"Well then. What's the plan for today?" Dean asked as I stepped to my chair to sit.

I smiled as I thought about what might keep me able to sit the longest.

"I was thinking we could go on a hike and have a picnic in one of my favorite places."

"That actually sounds really great," Sam said in his usual pleasant tone.

"I guess we'd better finish up breakfast so we can get moving then. It's practically lunchtime already."

I laughed at Dean as I took a large bite of my breakfast croissant. I noticed I was already feeling better, but I could still feel myself keeping them at bay. Hopefully a walk out in nature would help get me back into my normal groove.


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Tensions

Rising Tensions

After breakfast, they helped me pack up some lunches for our picnic. There would be sandwiches, bars, chips, wine, and some fruit that I was sure only Sam and I would be eating. I filled up my water pack and threw it in my backpack along with the food.

After I put on my shoes and grabbed a light wrap we all headed to my car. Dean immediately called for shotgun and pushed passed Sam and me to get there. Sam shook his head and laughed as he took the backpack from me and went to take his seat in the back.

I stayed a moment outside the car to just look at them. They looked so happy. I smiled for a few seconds but then shut my eyes as I felt my chest tighten and tears threatened to escape. I frowned as I took a moment to calm my nerves. This was a time to be happy and enjoy life, not be bogged down by my incessant anxiety.

When I opened my eyes I caught Dean looking at me with his face full of worry. Sam said something to him and he turned to respond, so I took the moment to walk briskly to the driver's side and get in. I started the car and turned up the music as quickly as I could to disallow any prying Dean might try.

"And we're off!" I said with faked enthusiasm.

This time both boys seemed to notice as I caught Sam's worry in the rear view mirror and Dean's when I turned to make sure I cleared a rock. I sighed and changed the music to a song that I could sing to.

The ride took just under an hour, and I sang loudly the whole way there. At one point Sam tried to strike up conversation, but Dean stopped him. So instead they joined me in singing along with the songs they knew.

When we finally got there, I practically threw myself out of the car and walked over to a map.

"OK. So if we take this trail here," I said pointing to the map, "we will get to the ridge in about two hours. Sometimes it takes longer, but I figure we're all pretty fit so I shouldn't need to hold back."

They barely got out of the car in time to see where I meant. They looked at each other with that same worried look.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sam asked me gently.

I contemplated how to answer. I knew I would probably fall apart if I tried to say much, so I pushed the topic away again.

"We'll talk later. Now is the time to relax and take in nature."

I pushed past them and looked out over the trail. Sam sighed and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was still worrying, but I could tell that I was started to piss Dean off. I watched as Dean took off in front of me, so I decided it was best to take the moment to stop Sam and apologize.

"Sam. I'm really sorry for making Dean be angry at you when I was ignoring him. I promised I would always reply, and I didn't. So it's my fault if he was treating you like shit."

"What?" Sam asked with exasperation. "I don't care how worried you made him. It's not your fault that he turns into an asshole when he's worried. Why would you ever think it's your fault?"

"Well… Dean kinda told me that I should apologize to you for making you get the shit end of my tantrum stick."

Sam's nostrils flared momentarily but he took a breath and centered himself. He placed his hands on my shoulders before speaking again.

"I know Dean is upset with you, but he had no right to blame you for his own actions. If anything he owes you an apology for making you think that. It's not your fault his worry comes out as anger. And if it started a few fights between us, that's for us to deal with. Not for you to feel guilty about."

He pulled me in for a hug and then I heard Dean yelling from afar.

"Is this hike happening or what?"

I turned from Sam's hug to look back at him. He was standing there with his arms out, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He frowned at me and dropped his arms dramatically. Sam threw the backpack over his shoulder and we quickly walked to meet up with Dean.

When we reached him, Sam stepped ahead and I grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from moving forward. I suddenly realized how angry and hurt I was by his comment from earlier.

"Dean. I'm sorry I made you worry. But it's not fair of you to blame me for your own actions to Sam."

Dean's frown was quickly replaced with a look of surprise, then guilt. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"Uh. Yeah. About that. I was angry this morning, and I didn't really try to watch what I said. So. I'm sorry. But you're still gonna pay for ignoring me," he finished while landing a hard swat to my ass.

I immediately reached back to rub the sting out of my ass. I'd forgotten how hard his hand was. And how good it felt. But I just wanted to keep walking. Everything that was happening felt so forced and off. I didn't like it. So I simply nodded at him and pulled away to walk ahead.

I didn't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes again. I didn't want him to care. I didn't want to feel. I had gotten used to living in my fog where nothing felt real. But every time Dean looked at me or touched me, I fully felt everything. And I knew I was going to snap at him if I didn't just step away and get some space. It was either yell or cry at this point. And I didn't want either.

So I went into a jog and passed up Sam. I heard Dean follow suit, then stop to talk quietly with Sam. I didn't bother trying to hear their conversation. I could hear the disappointment in Sam's voice, but not the words that came with it. I looked up at the massive trees surrounding me and the blue skies up ahead. I could see the mountain that we needed to get to, and I felt like I couldn't get there fast enough.

I stomped on ahead, and they let me create some space. Eventually my annoyance with everything died down and my pace slowed. The boys caught up and followed quietly behind me for a while, then Sam finally spoke.

"It's so beautiful out here. It's not often that we get to go out somewhere like this for our own pleasure."

I paused to look out over the lake next to us. I saw the reflection of the trees and the distant mountains in the still waters. It was quiet. Peaceful. There was nothing to hint at the stress and anxiety that had crept it's way into my life. I shut my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. I allowed it to fill my body.

An arm went around my shoulders and I let my head fall against the body next to mine. I kept my eyes closed, but I knew it was Sam. His thumb gently rubbed my shoulder as I let my eyes open to take in the nature surrounding me. I looked up to Sam and smiled. I saw Dean sitting on a rock staring out at the water in the distance.

"Come on. We're almost there," I said loudly enough for both of them to hear.

For the last 45 minutes of the hike, Sam and I engaged in pleasant conversation. I even allowed myself to laugh a few times. But the laughter was short lived each time I caught a glimpse of Dean's hard look. I couldn't quite place his stony look, but there seemed to be pain in his eyes.

When we finally reached my special spot, we set out the picnic and quickly ate all of the food. Once we finished, the silence between Dean and I become overbearingly awkward. I watched Sam stand and look over the lake at my spot.

"I think I'm gonna go head on out to the water. I might want to go for a swim. Don't leave without me!"

He laughed gently after he spoke, but practically ran to get to the water. I sighed as he got out of sight. I knew there was no way Dean was going to not want to talk now that we were alone. So I braced myself and shifted to face him. All I could hope for now was that he would be gracious enough to save my ass warming for the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Nature's Healing

Nature's Healing

I watched Dean as he stared out over the water. He was ignoring me, and I didn't really blame him. I'd been acting like a child. All I did was push him away and hurt him. The longer I let myself watch him, the more my chest hurt. Finally I broke down and started to cry. I let myself wrap around him as I released my emotions.

His tense body relaxed as he let his arms engulf me. He pulled me close and set his head against me. He didn't speak. He just held me as I cried and blubbered that I was sorry over and over again. How could I have ever believed that he didn't care? Why did I ever think it was a good idea to push him away? I knew that I needed him. I just needed to give myself permission to accept that.

As I finally started to calm down, I pulled away to wipe my face dry. At that point I was willing to do anything to make us ok again, even if that meant letting him take me over his lap out in the wilderness.

"Dean. I know I deserve whatever I have coming to me. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I just figured if I pushed you away you wouldn't feel the need to take care of me so much. I don't want you to change your life just for me. I…"

"Stop," he commanded as he took my shoulders. "You listen to me. You don't get to decide if I care about you or not. That's my choice. And clearly I chose to care about you. Just because my lifestyle doesn't put me with you all the time doesn't mean that I ever stop caring. If I need to spend the next month reminding you of that, I will. Sam can go off on hunts without me for a while if need be. But I won't have this bullshit attitude anymore. It's not fair to any of us. Got it?!"

I didn't know how to reply to him. I didn't want him to care so much. It would have been easier if he just had been an asshole when we first met. Instead I let myself fall in love. And as much as I thought I was trying to protect him, if I was truly being honest with myself, I was really just trying to protect my own heart.

"Yeah. I got it."

As soon as my solemn response was finished I found myself being dragged across his lap. I didn't fight it, but I had also been hoping this would wait. He didn't say anything as his hand warmed up my ass for the next few minutes.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

He kept up his quick pace until I started to try and wiggle out of his arms. Then he stopped and helped me sit up to look at him.

"You need to stop this. Right now. You are important to me. To the world. And you deserve better. Now you will talk to me about what is wrong so I can try to help you, or we can just keep up the ass warming until you decide to tell me. Ok?"

I sniffled as I agreed to talk. I really did want to talk to him. I wanted to feel better. I wanted confirmation of my deep feelings. I wanted to be ok. Now that he was here I didn't ever want him to leave. I wanted to hold him captive. Keep him as my own. No. I needed to stop being selfish. He wasn't mine. I started bawling again and couldn't catch my breath to speak. I squatted down and held my legs close to my chest as Dean pulled me up into a hug.

"Shhhhhhhh. You need to just breathe, ok? We can't talk if you don't calm down."

He held my head to his chest, rubbing my hair. We swayed gently back and forth until I was calm. Finally I was able to pull away and talk.

"Dean. I'm in love with you."

I couldn't believe the words as they left my lips. What in the Holy hell was I thinking? The confidence behind the words threw me. I knew that he already was aware of my feelings, but it was different saying them so bluntly. I cringed at my own words. But he didn't shy away from my confession. He just patiently watched me as he waited for the rest. So I sighed and continued.

"You already have a life that works for you. And the last time I saw you I got sucked up in the moment and made you promise to stay as a somewhat constant in my life. That was selfish of me and it's been eating away at me. I feel guilty everytime I take your attention away from your life. I know you're busy. And I know you have better things to do and other people to see. So I thought it was better to just push you away. To set you free of my burden. But all I've done is hurt everyone. I tried to be the martyr in this, but I see now that I can't tell you how to feel or what your life should be."

I took a moment to pause and look up at him. He quietly soaked in my words. I continued on with my confession, switching the intent to what I knew he would need in order to take care of things.

"I've been fighting the abyss for the past few months. It's hard to care about living when you've convinced yourself that you're the reason everything is wrong. I don't think I was too careless in my hunts. Got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. The pain in my own heart was worse than anything a monster ever made me feel. But yes, I was still stupid a few times. And I fully accept whatever you will give me to remedy my behavior."

I pulled myself together quite nicely by the end of my speech. I felt like I had found resolution. And it felt so good. I allowed a smile to creep onto my face and looked up to Dean again. He looked so sad.

"I don't want you to think of me as the person who just comes around to whip your ass to keep you in line. I mean, you clearly need it. But this can be more. I want it to be more. I think it would help you if it was more. So for now, I suggest that we take this bottle of wine down by the water, let our feet soak, and just enjoy this time together. You need to create happy memories that you can think back on when you start feeling low. So let's go."

He picked up the bag and took my hand, leading me down to the water where Sam was. My heart fluttered at the contact, and I let myself take in the lightness that had started to fill me once again.

When we reached the water's edge, Sam popped up and splashed in our direction. I shrieked and hid behind Dean. His shirt got a little wet, so he glared at Sam and removed the backpack before sitting.

"Is that how it's gonna be, Sammy?" he asked as he started to remove his shoes.

I grabbed the backpack and took a few steps back to sit on a rock and watch Dean disrobe and join his brother in the water. I was perfectly content in that moment just watching them play fight. I popped the cork on the wine and slowly started drinking. Every once in awhile one of the brothers would jump out of the water to take a gulp, but most of the consumption was done by me.

I took in every detail of the hours we spent there. This was a memory that would never fail to make me smile. I was sure of it. Finally the boys got out and started to dry off in the sun. I watched the sun reflect off of their glistening bodies and caught myself staring at the way their wet underwear clung to their bodies. I felt the effects of the wine taking over, so I pulled out the protein bars I had packed and offered them to the brothers. Sam gladly took one, but Dean frowned at it.

"Would you just try it? It won't kill you."

"Yeah, we'll see," he mumbled under his breath.

I tried not to laugh when I saw the surprise on his face that it wasn't that bad. I guess I could have told him it tasted like a candy bar before he tried it, but watching the realization that it wasn't terrible was much more fun. He quickly finished the bar, and I looked up at the sky to see where the sun was.

"Hey. We should probably start heading back soon. It still gets pretty chilly up here after the sun sets."

Dean frowned at his mostly dried boxer briefs for a moment before deciding he was dry enough to get dressed. Sam didn't even hesitate. He already had his pants on before Dean even stood. I watched as they both put their clothes back on.

It was hard not to stare at Sam. I hadn't really expected the toned body that lie beneath his many layers. When he was swimming around it didn't really seem like a big deal. And while he sat on the rocks unmoving, his muscles didn't catch my eye. But something about him putting his clothes back on made me sweat nervously. When he pulled his head through his shirt he caught my eye and smiled. I blushed away and turned my focus back to Dean.

He was just pulling his jeans over his ass. I sighed as I took in his perfect ass and gorgeous back. He sat back down to put on his socks and shoes and I just watched the muscles in his back respond to each movement. Damn him. I told myself it was just the wine making me so lightheaded, but I knew it was a mixture of the boys and the alcohol. I quickly stood and swayed a little as the blood rushed to my head.

"I'm gonna go pee real quick. No peeking!"

I heard them laugh as I made my way back to where we ate and found a tree to block me from their view. When I finished I walked back over to yell down to them, but they were already heading back up.

When they reached me, Dean took my hand and we started our walk back to the car. Between the alcohol and all of the events of the last few hours, I felt like I was floating most of the walk back. I laughed more than I had in months. I was quickly settling back in to the comfortable life that they allowed me to live.

Before I knew it, we were back at the car. I was sober, but still felt good. The drive back was much like the ride there in that there was singing, but this time it was more obnoxious. Filled with more laughter. At one point I was laughing so hard I almost had to pull the car over. Tears poured out of my eyes and my stomach ached. But it was such a big release of emotions that I couldn't stop it.

Eventually we made it safely home. I parked the car and we all got out and headed for the door. As we got back to the house, Dean held me back to talk in the entry way. My stomach dropped as I thought about how different the conversation in this same spot this morning had felt.

"It's really great to see you mostly back to your old self. I don't know how long it's been since I laughed that much, but we both definitely needed that. However, I think after dinner we should take care of your punishment. I don't want you to sit around thinking about when it's going to happen and start to get all shitty again. You need to release the rest of what you are holding in. Tomorrow we will talk again about our plans for staying. There's no need to make any rash decisions when we've only just arrived."

I nodded, "Okay."

He kissed me lightly and smiled as he took my hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Care of Business

Taking Care of Business

I let Sam and Dean make dinner while I cleaned up the house a little bit. They wouldn't let me in the kitchen anyway, and I couldn't just sit around and think about everything that was about to happen. As I finished moving a load of laundry to the dryer, I heard Sam call that dinner was ready.

I came around the corner into the living room and saw they had set up dinner in front of the TV.

"We figured tonight we would have dinner with our movie," Dean said looking quite proud of himself.

He handed me a glass of wine and showed me to my seat at the couch. There was a plate with a hamburger, corn on the cob, strawberries, salad, and baked beans. I frowned at the corn. I didn't remember having corn.

"Where'd the corn come from?"

"I found it in the freezer. I hope it tastes ok. It didn't seem to have any freezer burn," Sam answered with a slightly furrowed brow.

I continued frowning as I tried to remember how long ago I had bought corn. And then I remembered that I hadn't. About a month ago I had been on a hunt a few hours away and the sheriff had been so grateful that he sent me on my way with a bag of corn. I laughed at the memory. Maybe I wasn't as safe as I thought during my recent hunts. I couldn't even remember some corn in the freezer.

"Right. That corn," I said with a tone that made Dean scrutinize my every move following it. I ignored him for now and spoke again. "Well it looks and smells delicious."

Dean chimed in at that, "I made the burgers." He gave a crooked smile and seemed quite pleased with himself.

I laughed as I sat down and started the movie. It appeared that we would be watching _Die Hard_ on this evening. I nodded approvingly. I never said to no to Bruce Willis. And I was particularly fond of Alan Rickman's portrayal of Hans Gruber. Such a talented group.

Two hours later as I watched Hans fall to his death, I started getting extremely anxious again. I wasn't sure that I was ready for my evening with Dean. I was enjoying being able to sit. I figured I would try to stall by taking claim on the dishes. But they both insisted on helping me. Before I knew it, everything was back in order and our evening of fun was concluded.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower and get ready for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," Sam said as he gave me a long hug.

I knew he knew what was about to happen. I just hoped that it wouldn't make him uncomfortable. Though I knew he had heard us a few times during their last visit. It was just awkward to me that he wasn't making himself scarce like the first time. All the other times I could pretend Sam had gone somewhere cuz we hadn't left the bedroom. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants as I watched Sam walk away.

"Come on. Let's get upstairs and talk," Dean said quietly.

I followed him up the stairs and was surprised as he went left instead of right to where my bedroom was. It only took me a moment to realize that he was leading me to the upstairs office. I was almost relieved that he was allowing me to be in a separate place from the bedroom. I really did prefer to have the bedroom for play.

When we entered I watched Dean look around at the chairs available to him. There was nothing without arms.

"Go sit in that chair," he said pointing to one of the padded chairs in front of the desk. "I'm gonna grab a chair from downstairs. Don't move."

His voice was stern. I tried not to cry as I thought about what I needed to say to him when he came back. It wasn't long before he returned with an armless chair. He set it in the open space of the room and went back to close the door. He came to stand by my chair and sat back on the desk, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Talk."

I shivered slightly and took a deep breath.

"Well. Besides my trying to push you away and ignoring your calls and texts, I realized earlier that I may not have been as safe as I thought during my hunts as of late. I realized when I couldn't remember the corn that I wasn't fully engaged in the hunts I was doing. My mind was drowning in dark thoughts, and I was shutting out memories. I know now how dangerous that could have been. I know I need to find a better way to deal with my emotions, but it's just hard when I feel so alone."

Dean let his arms drop and came to sit next to me instead of hovering over me.

"You're not alone. That's what I keep trying to tell you. Even if I'm not around, I'm still here for you. Same goes with Sam. Maybe we need to stop by more often than every six months. I'll see what we can work out later. But now we need to discuss your punishment. I think you have a lot that you've been holding in, and it's been poisoning your life. So we need to take care of it. I'm going to grab something from my bag to add to what you're getting tonight. I'll be right back."

I started to get lightheaded as I went through all the possible things it could be. I had to tell myself to inhale and exhale to get myself under control. When he came back into the room, I saw that he was holding a wooden paddle. Jesus. Where in the hell did he get that?

He came back over to the desk and set the paddle down. He looked so solemn. I sat there with my mouth agape and just stared at the pile until he sat next to me and started to speak again.

"I warned you last time that your punishment would be worse if you didn't take care of your own life. When you started ignoring me, I picked up this beauty," he said fingering the paddle with a hint of sadness in his demeanor. "So we'll start with the usual. Over my lap. Just my hand. First over the jeans then straight to the bare. Once we're done with that, we will move to the desk. You will stay with your hands on the desk while I use the paddle. I'm really hoping this will leave enough of an impression that I won't need to do anything else like this while I'm here."

I didn't know how to respond to him. I just kept staring at the paddle. I knew I was going to be in pain long after that stopped connecting with my backside. I clenched my teeth and nodded, trying to find my words. He waited longer than usual, so I swallowed and squeaked out a "Yes, sir," from my tightened throat.

He nodded and grabbed my elbow. "Let's get this over with then."

He pulled me up and walked us to the armless chair. He sat and then pulled me across him. I was suddenly more frightened than I had ever been. My shortened breaths were causing me to become light headed. Dean seemed to notice and pulled me upright. I dropped to my knees and tried to breathe.

"Hey. Calm down. This isn't anything you haven't experienced before. Just try to take a deep breath for me."

He gently rubbed my back which seemed to help. So I shut my eyes and counted my breaths. Five seconds in. Five seconds out. Five seconds in. Five seconds out. In. Out. In. Out. I felt myself finally calm down. So I opened my eyes and caught a tear fall from Dean's eye. I smiled softly as I brushed it away. Then I got up to kiss his temple and place myself over his lap again.

He still seemed tense and unsure, but I knew this was how it needed to be. I felt calm. When he didn't respond, I wiggled my ass at him.

"Just think about the worry when I didn't answer the phone. We both know that I deserve this."

I couldn't believe my own complete transformation. I was accepting and understanding of what I needed. When he didn't reply I wiggled once more and finally felt him relax. He let out a huff of air then landed the first swat.

SMACK

The pause he left was almost unbearable. I'd come to find that the anticipation was the worst part. My mind always tended to create a worse situation than what I was in. And I was trying not to be turned on by it, which was difficult when he left more time between the swats.

SMACK

He finally came down again. I let the sting soak through my jeans and into my body. I suppressed a groan of pleasure. How I had missed his touch.

SMACK

He kept his snail pace.

SMACK

I waited patiently for him to fall into his rhythm. But he kept his slow pace for longer than I had ever experienced. It just seemed to keep going. Just when I thought it would never change, he picked up the pace and found his first rhythm.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

I already had to fight from wiggling. Either I had gone soft, or this new method was really effective.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

As I felt the pain starting to grow, I looked over at the paddle and couldn't hold back my tears. Why hadn't I listened to his warnings from before? I was sure this was going to be worse than anything else I had experienced.

I let myself collapse and just took in the pain that shot through my backside each time his hand came down. I was still feeling the effects of crushing guilt, so I knew we weren't anywhere close to finished.

After a while he paused and adjusted me, so I knew we were almost done with the over the jean part of the punishment. He was about to go into the finisher phase of this portion. I gritted my teeth and grabbed tightly onto the chair.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

I tried to hold back my cries, but it was useless. With no time to recover between each blazing swat, it was the only thing I could do to not elbow him and escape.

When that finally stopped, he let me hang over him crying while he rubbed my back. After a few minutes when I had calmed down a bit, he spoke to me again.

"Remove your pants and underwear and place your hands on the desk."

I pushed myself up and looked at him inquisitively. Was I getting out of the bare hand spanking? I almost smiled but then realized that if he was skipping that part, it meant the paddle was next. Fear crossed over my face as I looked over to the desk.

He stood and gave me a hard swat.

"Now, Melody."

I quickly went over to the desk and removed my jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. I kicked them aside and bent over the desk, placing my hands next to the implements. I watched his hand wrap around the paddle and had to shut my eyes. I was working myself up over something that I had no experience with. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. So I calmed myself and waited for the first blow.

THWACK

Jesus Christ Holy Mother of Mary! I was definitely sure this was worse than the belt. The amount of surface it covered with one swing made it as horrible as I had imagined.

THWACK

"Fuck!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling out. He had moved his aim down and contacted my sits bones and upper thighs. I let myself collapse to the desk.

THWACK

"No!" I cried out. I didn't want this anymore.

THWACK

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

He hesitated a moment, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. I was bawling to hard to really see anything anyway.

THWACK THWACK THWACK

I couldn't stop myself from standing to grab my ass after those three consecutive blows.

I felt his hand on my back but didn't hear his words. He spoke again as he stood me up and looked into my face.

"Go stand in the corner. No rubbing your ass. I'll be back to finish this off in ten minutes. If you move, we start over. Got it?"

"YES SIR!" I replied more loudly than I had intended. I quickly made my way to the corner and started to cry again.

He walked up behind me and spoke with less intensity.

"I want you to think about why this punishment has been so harsh. I want you to think about how much you've hurt not just me, but you."

I nodded and listened to his footsteps grow quiet as he left the room. I tried to listen to where he was going. It sounded like he was going down the stairs. Maybe he needed some water. Maybe he was getting me some water. I could definitely use some water. Great. Now all I could think about was water. No. I needed to focus.

I knew this punishment would be harsh. He made that promise to me the last time he had been here. My life is important. I needed to remember that. I sighed and dropped my head against the wall. When this was done, I was forgiven. No more guilt. No more darkness. It would be ok. I smiled softly.

I quickly lifted my head as I heard him coming back. I couldn't help but smile as he came over to me with a glass of water and offered it to me. I wiped away some snot and took the glass.

"Thank you. For everything. And I really am sorry."

I took down the glass of water in three large gulps and handed him back the glass.

"Alright. Let's finish this up so we can get to bed."

I followed him back to the chair and let him pull me over his lap. As his hand came down, it felt much less harsh than I was expecting.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

He was slow and focused. He seemed to be carefully placing each connection to my throbbing ass.

Then he went in for the finisher. He left no breaks. He spared no amount of force. But it was over quickly. I had been so grateful for his arm around my waist. And even more so when he pulled me up into his arms once it was done. Despite the new round of snot and tears that were pouring down my face, he pulled me into a kiss.

After a long while of that, he separated our lips just enough so he could speak. He lay his forehead against mine.

"I think it's time to get ready for bed. All is forgiven. Release all your guilt."

As he spoke I let the last of my tears fall and squeezed him into a tight hug.

I grabbed my pants and walked gingerly to the bathroom. He followed behind closely and passed me to turn on the shower. I watched him quickly disrobe and jump in. Once he was covered by the shower curtain I broke out of my trance and tried my best to use the toilet. As soon as I finished I threw off my shirt and bra and joined him.

I winced at the hot water touching my battered ass. But he took me into his arms and held me until he knew I was calm. We helped each other wash our hair and bodies. Then I got out and brushed my teeth. I tried to decide whether my ass would hurt more with the sheets touching it, or pajamas. When I saw the look in Dean's eye I decided it was best to go with pajamas.

After we were as dressed as we would be, we got into bed. I knew this night was going to go by quickly as exhaustion took over my body. So I cuddled in close with Dean, kissed his cheek, and let my heavy eyes close.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Take Care of You

_**A/n: I just want to thank the person leaving reviews and following my work. I really do appreciate your feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to share! 3**_

I'll Take Care of You

When I woke the sun was high in the sky and the bed next to me was empty and cold. The moment before moving I thought that maybe the previous day had simply been a dream. That thought was quickly diminished as I rolled across my ass. The unfamiliar burn left by the paddle brought tears to my eyes. I hopped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. As I sat to relieve myself, I felt the different levels of pain from the cool air to the skin stretching across my muscles and bones. When I stood I turned to take a look at the damage in the mirror.

The skin was splotchy and bruised. It was extremely tender and I thought it looked like there was actually some spots where a couple layers of skin had been removed. Well. I guess that just meant I would feel the repercussions for longer. I tried to find something that might help to soothe it when I heard a light knock on the door. I gently pulled my pants back up and opened the door. Dean stood there with his breathtaking smile and held up a bag.

"I picked up some aloe vera. I thought it might help ease some of the pain."

I was so overcome with emotions that I simply threw myself into his arms and cried. For some reason I had thought he was sick of me and decided to just leave. I never thought that he was gone to make sure I would be taken care of when I woke up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to him.

"Hey. It's gonna be ok. I didn't mean to upset you."

I started to laugh after he spoke. I looked up and wiped away my tears.

"You did the complete opposite of upsetting me. You reminded me what it's like to be taken care of. The be cared about. I guess it just hit me a little harder than I thought it would. Thank you. Thank you for caring enough to do what you did last night. And thank you for caring enough to make sure I'd find some comfort after."

I pulled his face down to mine for a kiss. I felt him set the bag on the counter before returning to his engulfing hold around me. I was fully engaged in the moment until he moved down to grab my ass and I jumped. Even though I tried to recover quickly and hide the fact that I had reacted, I felt his lips stretch into a smile as they stayed pressed against mine.

I separated slightly to speak, "Maybe we should bring that gel to the bedroom and you can help me apply it."

He reached to grab the bag again and swiftly swept me up into his arms. He carried me over to the bed and helped me get settled onto my stomach. I pulled a pillow into my arms and let my head fall onto it. I lifted my hips slightly to assist him in pulling my pants back down. I heard a strange grunt from him as my punished ass was fully revealed.

"Mel. I'm so sorry," he whispered as his fingers gently ran over the contours of my ass.

I rolled slightly to one side so I could reach back and grab his arm, "Hey. You did what you promised you would do. I know I deserved it. It's ok."

He leaned forward to kiss me again. He cleared his throat as he sat back up to grab the gel from the bag. I readjusted back to my stomach and relaxed back into the pillow. I waited patiently for him to get the bottle open, and when it touched my skin I let out a little "Oh" from the coldness. He laughed at me then started to rub it in.

I let myself take in the pleasure of his touch and the soothing properties of the aloe. I moaned and curled my toes. As the aloe dried, he moved to rub between my legs. I spread them as far as I could and pushed into him. He moved his hands to my pants and finished removing them. He let his hands slide up the back of my legs to gently grab my ass.

I squirmed beneath his touch and tried to let him do whatever he was planning to do, but it was becoming increasingly harder to resist. My breathing was growing faster as he started to kiss my lower back. I groaned into the pillow and bit down into it as he slid my shirt up. I used my squirminess to help him remove the shirt completely.

He gently brushed my hair aside and kissed along my scapula, following my spine to my neck and finding the perfect spot behind my ear. With that I lost the last bit of control I had left. I quickly rotated as much as I could and pulled his lips to mine.

As I moved my hands from his face to remove his shirt, I realized it was already gone. When I finished rotating and he climbed on top of me I realized all that was left was his underwear. I smirked at him and the memory of the last time he had been here. The man knew how to wear underwear.

Our lips met again and I slid my hands down his sides and caught the elastic band of his underwear to slide them off. When I couldn't reach anymore I sat up and he helped me get them off. I sat and looked at him on his knees between my legs. What a perfect place for him to be. I let my hands reach around him and press into his flesh as they slid up his back, then I let my nails drag back down while kissing his stomach.

This time he moaned with pleasure. He shuddered slightly then quickly dropped his hips down to enter me. I gasped in surprise and then saw him raise one eyebrow at me as he slowly thrust a few times.

"Grab on," he said with an glint in his eye.

I did and he rolled off the bed with me and carried me to the dresser. It was the perfect height for him to set me on and continue thrusting. I tossed my hands and head back as he increased his rhythm. I rubbed my feet up and down his legs and he bit my neck. The cool wood felt good on the residing heat in my ass, but the hardness of the wood brought back just enough of the sting to make me squirm against it.

There was no doubt in my mind that Dean knew exactly what he was doing by putting my up there. I shifted back on my pelvis to give him a better angle and let out a yell when he connected with my g-spot. I reach forward and wrapped my arms around his neck again. I pushed my feet against the dresser and sent us both toppling back towards the bed.

Dean smoothly got us back to the bed and I twisted around to get into doggy style. Instead of resuming, he let his hands run along my body again. I dropped to my elbows and pressed my face into the pillows. He nipped at my ear then sat up and pulled my hip against him. He brought down some gentle swats, careful to avoid the more delicate areas.

He kept holding my hips against him, but he stopped spanking me and switched to massaging the flesh of my ass, back of my legs, and even around the front. When he released my hips, he used both hands to massage my breasts and moved in place behind me. He let my nipples harden then took them between his fingertips and gently squeezed and pulled. I shuddered and he took that as his cue to return back to penetrating me.

His hands took my hips and thrust himself deep into me. I quickly reached orgasm, so he took my cue and let himself keep his intense pace. I had two smaller orgasms before he finally came. As he collapsed down next to me, he pulled me in close to snuggle. I didn't even care about the fluids making their way out of my body. I just wanted to stay in his arms. And then I felt sleep taking over yet again, and I let the world go dark.


	7. Chapter 7: Living in the Past

Living in the Past

When I woke, I found myself disoriented once again. I was alone in bed, but the sheets were covering my naked body. I shivered as the chill of the room crossed my bare shoulders. I put my arms under the blankets and pulled them up to my neck as I glanced over at the clock.

I sighed quietly when I saw that it was 5:47. I had just slept the day away. I let my body heat the blankets and contemplated whether I should get out of bed or just continue to lie there in its protective warmth. When my stomach grumbled in protest I realized I should get up and eat.

I scooted over to the edge of the bed, passing over the still dampened spot from my earlier activities. Despite the cold and sticky nature of the spot, I smiled. I took a deep breath and prepared for the chill to hit my body.

I threw off the blankets and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I immediately went to the shower and turned it on. Once it came to a bearable temperature I hopped in. I shivered again as the warm water combatted the chill that had taken over my body.

My ass didn't seem to be as tender and I quietly thanked the aloe vera and it's healing powers. I was sure my large amount of time sleeping helped with that as well. As I was standing with my face in the water, I suddenly felt a chill along my side . I blinked away the water and discovered Dean's smiling face peeking at me where he had pulled the shower curtain back.

I flicked some water his direction and turned to grab the soaps. I heard him laughing before he finally spoke.

"Dinner is just about ready. I'm glad you're already up and about."

I turned to make a face at him and caught him frowning with worry at my ass again. I sighed as I scrubbed shampoo into my hair.

"Dean. I'm fine. Would you stop beating yourself up."

I moved forward out of the water to give him a gentle kiss, careful not to get any soap on him. He reached out to brush some of the water off my face and smiled.

"Don't be too long. Don't want your dinner to get cold."

He let his hand trail down the parts of my body which weren't trickling with water. I shivered and stepped back under the water to wash the soap out of my hair and remove the chill that kept overtaking my body. I turned up the heat and let the hot water burn my skin. I was instantly covered with goosebumps as my skin started to turn pink.

As the steam started to overpower the fan in the bathroom, I decided it was time to make my way downstairs. I took an extra moment behind the curtain of the shower as the water dripped off of my body. I twisted my hair and squeezed out the extra water. As soon as I opened the curtain to grab my towel, I was hit with another blast of cool air.

I quickly pulled the towel into the shower with me and dried my wet skin, careful to avoid too much contact with my ass. I bundled myself in the towel and stepped out of the shower so I could finish preparing for the day.

I threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth, applied a little makeup, some deodorant, and a dash of perfume. I looked at my reflection and smiled. My face didn't seem to droop like it had been doing recently. I brushed my hands down my shirt and made my way down to dinner.

I was surprised to see that we were set up in the living room again. Sam noticed my surprise and responded.

"Figured this might be more comfortable."

He smiled gently and I felt myself blushing. I dried my sweaty palms on my pants and nodded with an awkward smile. They both laughed at my reaction and I went to go sit.

"Well. What's the movie you've chosen for tonight?" I said trying to take the attention away from me as I gingerly sat.

"Well, we figured since we picked last night we would let you pick tonight," Sam replied.

I thought for a moment about what I was in the mood for. I got up and walked over to the movie collection scanning for the movie I had decided was good. I grabbed _The Bellboy,_ put it into the disk tray, and walked away as it closed to read the disk. When I came back to sit, I reached for the remote and selected the option to start the movie as I smiled recalling the humor in one of the scenes. Jerry Lewis would forever be one of my favorite physical comedians.

When I finally took a moment to look at what the boys had made for dinner, I realized they had gotten Chinese takeout. I couldn't stop the audible laughter that the realization caused. I had assumed by Dean's comment that they were making something.

They looked at each other and frowned before turning back to me.

"What'd we miss?" Dean inquired.

Through my laughter I tried to find a moment to speak, but it only made me laugh harder. I was getting to the point where I needed to lay my chest against my thighs and just try to breathe. After a few minutes I collected myself and wiped the tears from my eyes as I sat up. I almost lost it again as I saw their looks of confusion, but I was able to maintain my composure.

"For some reason I thought you guys were making dinner again and seeing the takeout boxes just sent me into a frenzy. I don't quite know why I found it to be so funny, but thanks for getting takeout."

As I finished I started laughing once again. And they both couldn't help but join in.

"Haha. Oh. Ok. Well, let's eat!" Sam said trying to talk through the laughter.

I wiped away my tears and settled back to eat and enjoy the movie. Dean came and sat next to me with a smile while Sam took the reclining chair to my right. Before I knew it, the movie ended and my face hurt from smiling so much.

"Well I think it's time for dessert and a game of Clue," I said enthusiastically.

They both looked at each other confused, then shrugged.

"Uh. Sure. Sounds fun?" Sam replied in a questioning tone.

I laughed at them and stood to start clearing the plates.

"It's fun. I promise! You know 'Colonel Mustard did it in the kitchen with a knife' type stuff."

"Heard the references. Just never actually played," Dean said shoving the last egg roll into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the kitchen to see what I could find for dessert. To my surprise there was a box of donuts and a bottle of wine. I smiled to myself. Perfect. I brought everything to the table and went to go grab the game.

As I passed the boys I heard them arguing about something. And when I listened to catch the topic, I burst out with laughter yet again. They were arguing about who knew more about the game that neither of them had played.

"Would you two go make yourselves useful and grab some glasses for the wine?" I said as I passed them, shaking my head.

It was like having two overgrown children. I heard them switch over to arguing about who would get the glasses as I entered the hallway to grab the game. I laughed to myself and moved a few boxes so I could retrieve Clue.

The rest of the evening consisted of laughter, drinking, and Scarlett doing it in the lounge with the rope. Sam won, which of course caused Dean to yell about a rematch. But I ended that conversation quickly with a look, which Sam also caught and responded to with a yawn.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night. See you guys in the morning."

"Night, Sam," I replied as I stood to give him a hug.

I took an extra moment to let him engulf me and took in his scent. I kissed his cheek as we separated and watched as he started down the hall.

"Goodnight, bitch."

"Goodnight, jerk."

I watched Dean's smirk as Sam quickly responded to their pleasantries. I walked by him, but instead of going up the stairs I returned to the couch. I patted the seat next to me as he followed behind me and frowned.

When he sat he went to speak, so I simply placed my finger over his lips. I took a moment to soak in the curves of his face. I smiled softly then replaced my finger with my lips. He instantly reacted and pulled me in close.

I was glad to not have to use words. I was somewhat embarrassed to explain that I wanted to experience the whole teenage makeout on the couch thing. It was just one of the normal things I had missed out on growing up. I had never given much thought to wanting to bring a boy home. I was sort of just thrust into a life of hunting from a life of nothing.

I took a moment to pull away and allowed myself to smile. Dean gently put my hair behind my ears and ran his thumb along my jawline. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. As his head settled back onto the arm of the couch, I lowered my lips to meet his once again.

I did my best to keep the focus only on the kiss. After awhile I could feel my jaw and lips start to become fatigued. How had my friends in high school claimed to have done this for hours? I decided to keep this up for a little longer just so I could properly relate to such a seemingly normal experience.

I could tell that Dean was craving more. His hands kept trying to remove my clothing. But I occupyied his hands with my own. As I moved to his neck and started sucking in his flavor, I could feel exhaustion taking over my body once again. I took a moment to breathe and placed my head on his chest.

As I listened to his increased pulse, I shut my eyes. He kissed along my hairline and I sighed happily. He relaxed back against the couch and began to play with my hair. As much as I tried to fight it, I felt myself begin to doze off to sleep. I let the darkness take me in as I lie safely protected in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: A Time For Play

A Time For Play

As I drifted out of sleep, I felt myself rise and fall to the shallow breath of Dean's chest. His arms were still wrapped around me and all of the lights were still on. I tried to climb off without waking him, but as soon as I went to sit up, he groaned awake.

I laughed at the drool painting the corner of his mouth and kissed his neck, unable to reach any further without moving. He smiled down at me and reached a hand to wipe his mouth. I took the opportunity to roll out of his arms and found my footing to stand.

He immediately sat up and turned to face me. He took a look at his watch then grabbed my hips and pulled me back towards him.

"It's only 1am. The night is still young. Where's the fire?" he said with a smirk.

I placed my arms around his neck and climbed back onto the couch so that I was straddling him.

"Well the night may be young, but it seems that I am not quite as young as I once was. As for fires, I'm sure the only fires are the ones that happen wherever we end up," I replied with a wink before pressing my lips to his.

He moved his hands down to grab my ass then easily stood with both of us. I let my legs wrap around him as our tongues explored each others mouth. He slightly readjusted his grip on me then made his way to the stairs.

When I realized where we were going, I quickly stopped him. "Wait! I need to grab a few things."

I released my legs and reached for the floor. He gently helped me down. I watched a hundred ideas pass through his mind as to what I meant and I laughed at him.

"Go on upstairs. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He quickly pulled me in for another kiss before running up the stairs like an excited child. I shook my head and laughed at him again before heading to the kitchen. I grabbed the whipped cream and some chocolate syrup. Might as well test out more of the things I'd always heard about but never done. How had I let myself get so boring? I guess living with your foster dad until you're in your thirties will do that.

When I got upstairs I found Dean sitting on the end of the bed. He seemed unsure of where he was supposed to be. I kept my hands behind my back and commanded his next move.

"Strip down to your underwear and lie down on the bed. I'll be with you shortly."

He started removing his clothes before I had even finished talking. I couldn't help but smile as my stomach did a nervous leap. I set the chocolate and whipped cream on the nightstand and made my way to the bathroom to grab some towels. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. The hunger in my eyes was almost frightening. But it was also satisfying. I was pushing aside all my doubts and fears and doing what I wanted for once.

I entered my room again and found him posing on his side. His head propped on his hand and his hand on his hip. I rolled my eyes and went to the drawer to grab some toys.

"Put the towels on the bed," I said to him as I opened the drawer.

I pulled out the leather whip with all its tails that was meant for light play. When handled just right it could get a good sting, but it was hard to do. Especially since I had only tried it alone. I figured Dean might warrant a better response from it. Besides, I liked the way the leather tickled my skin.

I started with the whip. Letting it run along his bare chest as I straddled him. I traced his arms and then left it sitting by his hand. I sat up to remove my shirt and hovered to remove my pants. I sat back down on him and reached for the chocolate. I used my left hand to feel his smooth skin before making a huge mess.

Dean quickly reached up to unlatch my bra before I started covering him in chocolate. I slipped out of it and watched him toss it across the room. He wiggled happily underneath me and gave me that breathtaking smile of his.

I took his hand and put a line of chocolate on his finger. I gently led it to my mouth and used my tongue to spread it over his finger. I took a moment to just let my tongue dance around before sucking his finger dry as it left my mouth. I felt him hardened underneath me and I smiled down at him.

I licked the chocolate from the corner of my mouth and bent over to kiss him. He pinned me to his body and flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He reached for the whipped cream and covered my bared chest with little white mountains of cream.

I giggled as it's cool temperature touched my skin lightly. He then took the chocolate from my hand and I watched him concentrate as he drew on my body. After some time he seemed satisfied with the outcome and put the chocolate and cream back on the nightstand.

Then he placed both of my arms above my head and pinned my wrists with one hand as he lowered back down to start licking along his chocolate pattern. I immediately arched back and my breath hitched. I curled my toes and pulled against his grasp, but he held strong.

He pulled away from my body and his face was covered with chocolate. I laughed at him and he came to my lips. I let my tongue dance around his skin, cleaning it up as I kissed him. He released my wrists and let his hands fall along the sides of my body.

He began sucking up the whipped cream and then let his tongue tease my nipples. As he finished cleaning up what he could of his mess, I sat up and tried to flip us back over. He resisted at first, going back to kiss my hip bones, but then flipped us over himself.

I went to reach for the whipped cream and he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked down at him and frowned. He adjusted slightly to reach the whip. He then quickly sat up and pulled me across his lap. I felt him tense for a moment as I knew he was analyzing my ass again. So I wiggled at him trying to tell him it would be ok. I was sure the teasing toy would be just the right amount of sting.

He started to drag the leather along my legs and over the curves of my ass and made little circles on my back. My body convulsed with pleasure and he took the cue to use the whip as it was meant to be used. The sound it made was loud but the feeling on my skin was subtle and barely noticeable. I giggled at him as he waited for my reaction.

"That all you got?" I said trying to push him to give me a little more.

He smirked at me and I watched him raise his arm back. My stomach did a flip and my breath quickened as I was immediately turned on. This time he brought it down I'm succession and I felt a little bite from the leather, but still nothing that caused me more pain than I could handle. The sting got me too riled up to continue.

I pounced him and pressed my sticky body against his. He quickly tossed the whip aside and wrapped me up in his arms. The next hour continued in a sticky mess of hot sex. A few times I reached for the whipped cream or chocolate and covered part of his body to take more of him in.

When we were finished I was a sticky mess. I had chocolate in my hair. There was traces of whipped cream on my face. Chocolate under my nails. I glanced over at Dean and laughed. He was just as much of a mess as I was.

"I think maybe we move this party to the shower."

Instead of answering me he rolled off the bed and turned back to scoop me up and carry me there. He kept kissing me as he walked there. And I was a little sad when his long strides got us there so quickly. He gently set me down and I turned on the shower. I turned around and caught Dean looking at what a mess he was in the mirror. And when I caught sight of what I actually looked like, I burst out into laughter. He immediately joined in and took my hand as we went into the shower.

We assisted each other in washing away the remnants of our evening. Which of course led to a few distractions. But eventually we washed away all of the sweets from our bodies. I left the shower and dried myself before heading to clear off the towels from the bed so we could sleep. I realized that we had made much more of a mess than I originally thought.

I took all the pillowcases off and removed the sheets. As I removed everything, Dean inquired about getting some sheets to replace them and I pointed him in the direction he needed. I watched his bare ass as he left the room to grab them and sighed. I carried the pile of chocolatey laundry to the basket and tossed it in.

Dean was already putting on the new sheets when I returned. I jogged over to him to help. And we quickly had the bed back together. I climbed into the bed with him and soaked up the amazing feeling of fresh sheets against my naked body. I moaned and wiggled around. I heard Dean laughing at me and reached up to smack his chest.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I let myself lie on his chest and settled into his arms. I inhaled his clean scent and kissed his chest lightly. He rubbed my back and quickly lulled me into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Refining the Future

Refining the Future

For the first time since they had arrived, I woke up to Dean still holding me close. I groaned happily and snuggled up against him. As I tried to settle back in, he woke up and spoke softly to me.

"Good morning."

I smiled back up at him as he leaned in to kiss me. I shifted slightly so I could get my arm out. I propped up on my other arm and turned to face him as I ran my fingers through his hair. I let my hand lightly trace along his jawline before resting it on his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"Mel. We should discuss what the plan is for future visits."

I groaned at him and buried my face into his chest. I released my hold on his cheek, but he continued to hold my hand against his skin. I wasn't ready to think about him not being there again. Sure I felt better now, but once he left what would happen?

He let me take a moment to act like a child. I wanted to kick my legs and whine, but I just sighed dramatically instead. I finally cleared my head, and I was able to take a breath and rejoin the conversation as an adult. When I finally got my shit together and looked up at him, his face was so soft and caring that I wanted to cry.

I adjusted myself so that I could sit cross legged. I pulled the blankets up around my naked body and watched him scoot back so he could also sit up. He fixed the blankets that were now bundled around me and quickly brushed his finger on my nose. I smiled and glanced at his exposed hip becoming distracted from the conversation.

He noticed my eyes drift and pulled some of the blanket up to cover himself before speaking again.

"Alright, my naughty girl. Let's talk before I lose my ability to resist you any longer."

I giggled at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, alright. Speak."

He rolled his eyes at me before speaking again.

"First of all, I don't think it's a good idea to plan to just come every six months. To me it felt like you could have used a firm hand at least two months ago."

He paused and I blushed at him before nodding in agreement.

"I'd say it's probably been more like the last three or four…" I looked down as I trailed off at the end.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him. He was frowning at me. He seemed to be working out what to say. I leaned forward and put my head against him. He kissed it gently before lifting me to continue our conversation.

"This is all just more proof that we shouldn't plan visits based on time. I don't want you to think of me as the guy who just stops by every six months to whip you back into shape. I want to be able to enjoy your company. Sammy and I don't really get to have lots of friendships, and you have become very important to both of us. With that being said, I think it might be best if we just make surprise visits. Or even just me. I think it will help you to always be kept on your toes. If you never know when I might show up at your door, I think it may help keep you more on track. And really you're not that far from where we live. Half a day at most."

I felt the tears constricting my chest. I didn't know what to say. I had been so sure he was going to tell me that we shouldn't see each other at all. But hearing that he wanted to not just visit to make sure I didn't need my ass warmed, but he also just wanted to hang out for fun is what really got me. I smiled as tears fell over the brim of my eyes.

"Dean…" I paused to take a breath and wipe my tears. "You don't know how much all of this means to me. When I'm with you I don't feel like I'm alone. And I've felt alone my entire life. I never thought this would be something that was possible. To really feel like I mattered."

I threw open the blankets wrapped around me and tossed myself into his arms. I pressed my lips into his and climbed on top of him. He responded immediately and pulled the blankets to cover both of us as he settled down into the bed.

Our lips and bodies connected for a few minutes. I was ready to continue on with this and forget the talking but Dean stopped me as I reached down to help him enter me. He grabbed my wrist and separated from my eager lips. I frowned, but he laughed gently and planted another light kiss on my forehead.

"Hold on there, Tiger. If we don't finish this now, I know we might not ever."

I pouted at him but stood down. I let myself collapse in defeat. I took a moment to soak in his scent then rolled off to be next to him. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at his face.

"OK. Let's talk," I said with a sigh.

"Same rules apply as before. If you ignore me, expect to find me at your door. I want you to feel like you can communicate with me. If you start to feel like the abyss is pulling you down again, just tell me. Maybe we could go on a picnic or something to remind you that you're not alone. I really don't want to repeat what I had to do this trip. I don't mind throwing you over my knee for some reminders, but having to give you such a serious punishment isn't really my favorite thing."

I watched him as he spoke. His face went through so many different emotions. But when I watched his eyes flash with passion towards the end, I could barely resist climbing back on top of him. Why did he have to care so much? It wasn't fair. I let myself take a moment to process everything he said before replying.

"I think it would be great to know I have a friend. A friend whom I can love and feel safe with. I think that's what I've been craving. I know what we have will never be a serious relationship, or even a normal one. But I'll take what I can. And I'll try my best to remember that I have you, even when you're not around."

As I finished speaking I climbed back on top of him. This time he didn't fight it. He helped me get settled and went in to kiss me. We fell right into the comfortable pattern of sex that we had created before getting dressed and heading down for breakfast.


End file.
